


At the Edges

by Lisse



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-15
Updated: 2007-05-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisse/pseuds/Lisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anko and Kurenai and definitions of grief. Post 328.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Edges

Anko isn't good at grief, which is made of soft blurry edges and slips right through her fingers. She paces and yells and flings weapons at targets - which is just a prelude to flinging them at  _people_ , because revenge is sharp and bright and easy to hold onto, and when she dies she wants to go out in jagged pieces all blown apart, stuck under people's skin until they go mad and  _do_ something already.

She knows Kurenai isn't soft - she's seen her break minds with genjutsu, dainty little fingers weaving through hand seals like she's picking thoughts apart - but that doesn't make a difference because Kurenai's  _grief_ is soft, like half her world gave way and she doesn't care that she's sinking.

And Anko wants to grab her shoulders and shake her and promise to be her backup when she goes out hunting the bastards. She wants to break things - wants them to break things together, all weapons and blood and revenge - and fighting doesn't make the world okay, but it makes it go away for a while, which is just as good.

But mostly Anko just wants to be soft. She wants to hold Kurenai and tell her that it will be okay, that it'll get better.

"You want Akatsuki's heads on a platter?" she says instead. "Say the word. I can do it."

If she can't be there for her, she thinks, she can damn well get enough revenge for both of them.


End file.
